Mara and Vera's Hearing changed
by PeddieLover4
Summary: We all know Mara was expelled at the hearing about that Article she posted about Vera but she wasn't in the end. But what if Mara had that one piece of evidence that could have gotten Vera caught? Will Mara succeed or will she get expelled. One-Shot! Includes: Jara!


**Me: So I've decided on writing a one shot about the Hearing of Mara when she wrote that article about Vera...**

**Amber: So what about it?**

**Me: I've decided to change it a bit...**

**Nina: How?**

**Me: Well what if she knew an important piece of information...**

**Mara: Oooh that sounds interesting!**

**Joy: Really Interesting!**

**Patricia: I agree with Joy and Mara!**

**Me: Sadly no Peddie because the writers didn't write the Peddie kiss earlier soo...**

**Amber: Fabina though right?**

**Me: Meh... Mostly Jara..**

**Eddie: You've never done Jara before... Maybe like a few moments here and there but not like major...**

**Fabian: Yeah mostly Peddie and Fabina!**

**Me: That's because Peddie and Fabian are cute!**

**Joy: What about Moy?**

**Me: That's cute!**

**Amber: And Amfie?**

**Me: Lovee it!**

**Mick: I'm not there right?**

**Me: You were in Australia of course you aren't there!**

**Jerome: Of course we were also getting close to the Ping Pong tournament...**

**Alfie: I hit the winning shot!**

**Me: OMG I remember! That was awesome!**

**Amber: Someone should have taken a picture!**

**Me: Anyways let's stat the story!**

**Nina: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Me: Thanks Nina!**

**Mara's Point of View**

Today was the hearing of the article that I posted about Vera. I stand by everything I wrote. Something is werid about her! I know it! I sat down in my chair, and neatly placed the papers. I looked through everyone and noticed they were all there. Everyone was standing and talking. Mr. Sweet banged his mallet, and everyone sat down and turned quiet.

"This hearing has been called to determine the accuracy of an article written by Mara Jeffrey about Vera Devanish. We should began in a few moments" Mr. Sweet anounced. I looked at Vera who looked back at me and smiled.

"Be seated this is an official hearing! Would some please close the doors" Mr. Sweet said. I looked and saw Fabian, Nina, Patricia, Amber, and Alfie sit down.

"Allow me" Victor said. He walked over to the doors, walked through them, and closed them. I heard Fabian whisper something.

"Quiet Everyone! Mara could you please present your case first?" Mr. Sweet said. I nodded and stood up.

"Ms. Devanish you worked as a cook at Beacon Grove School 9 years ago is that right?" I asked.

"I wouldn't have put it on my resume if it wasn't" Vera replied.

"So can you explain why you are not in this photo of the entire kitchen team when they won the award for execellence that year?" I asked.

"I arrived at the begining of the academic year which starts in September... Uh what is the date of that article Mara?" She said. I looked down at my paper and read the date.

"April 20th" I replied.

"Five months before I arrived" She replied smiling. Everyone else groaned. I looked down at my papers. I asked for Jasper to come and he did. He sat down next to Vera and I continued.

"You recomended Vera for the Job but you told me you barely know her" I said.

"She was a friend of a friend I was happy to make the recomendation" Jasper replied.

"Did you think it was strange Vera was the only applicant?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know about that" Jasper replied.

"Mara I'm confused are you questioning Mr. Choudhary's character now too? Do you have any Idea at all about who's character you've tarnished?" Vera asked.

"I'm trying to establish about how you've came to get the job here and why" I replied.

"Mr. Sweet hired me perphaps you'd like to interrogate him next" Vera said gesturing to Mr. Sweet. He looked at me.

"I just want to know the truth" I replied.

"In which case I'm even more confused. I thought you were already claming to know the truth when you wrote that article" She replied.

"No- I mean I did" I said.

"Let's just stick to the facts shall we or rather a lack of them... Mara please move on" Mr. Sweet said. I looked at Mrs. Anderws and she nodded. I looked down at my papers.

"Your last job was as a housekeeper at Drewsbree Manor three years ago. Mr. Hendry was your employer. Is that correct?" I said.

"Yes" She replied.

"I spoke to a man there who told me Mr. Hendry died over 20 years ago" I stated.

"Mr. Sweet I would like to introduce someone who will put an end to this nonsense once and for all" Vera stated getting out of chair and walking to the door. "If I may" She said. She opened the doors, and there was the man who I had spoken to the other day. Vera helped him up. "This is Mr. Hendry.. and I think you will find he's very much alive" Vera said.

"You?" I asked. Vera helped him over the chair, and he sat down in it.

"Vera was there for many years she was a wonderful cook, and her chocolate cake mmm out of this world" The man or "Mr. Hendry" Stated.

"But you told me Mr. Hendry was dead" I stated.

"I'm sorry my dear but I've never seen you before in my life" He replied.

"I came to see you! Don't you remember?" I said. He shook his head.

"Possibly... My memory is not as good as it used to be but I can assure you I do remember my own name" He replied. He chuckled a little.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Hendry" Mr. Sweet said. 'Mr. Hendry' got up and walked back to his wheel chair.

"Mr. Sweet I honestly-"

"Enough" Mr. Sweet said.

"And I did go to-"

"Silence" Mr. Sweet stated. All of the sudden I heard music coming on. I looked towards the screen and saw A video. Everyone started to laugh. Mr. Sweet turned his head towards the screen.

"Sweet moves Mr. Sweet" Alfie said causing everyone to laugh more.

"Turn this off immediately" Mr. Sweet said getting up. Joy threw her head back in laughter.

"Turn it off" Mr. Sweet said walking over to the screen and looking for something to turn it off.

"Daphne help me" He said. Mrs. Anderws got up to help him, and I took this time to look through my papers.

"We will take a short break!" Mr. Sweet said. I looked through my papers. I found it! I looked at the card. I smiled and put it under my papers. Joy and Patricia walked over to me. Patricia picked up one of my papers.

"She's pulverizing you" Patricia said. "You should've checked your facts before you put them on the website" Patricia continued.

"I did! Well I thought I did! Maybe if Eddie hadn't gone on and on-"

"What? Eddie?" Patricia questioned.

"Yeah... He basically called me a chicken" I said.

"Oh I'm gonna kill that weasel!" Patricia said getting up and walked down the hallway.

"It's ok" Joy said rubbing my arm. I nodded.

"I'm gonna look through my papers again" I said. She nodded and went back to her seat. 'It has to be there' I thought to myself. I looked through my pile of papers and found the card. I picked it up and held it. I saw Victor walk in.

**Patricia's Point of View**

I went back to my seat, and saw Nina, Fabian, and Amber walk back in.

"We finished the task" Nina whispered to me. I nodded and looked out the window. I saw a familiar figure standing. It turned to face me, and I froze.

"Look out the window" I said to Nina. She turned to the window and froze.

"No! It can't be!" Nina whispered. By now Fabian, and Amber had looked out the window.

"Patricia? Hello?" A voice said. A hand waved infront of my face and I looked at Joy.

"What?" I asked.

"You've been spaced out!" Joy said.

"Sorry" I replied. I turned back to the window, and saw him glaring at me.

"What's out there?" Joy asked. She turned towards the window, and froze.

"He's supposed to be-" Joy said.

"I know" I replied.

"We need to tell Alfie" I whispered to Fabian.

"Where is he?" Amber asked.

"Oh he walked outside with Jerome" Joy replied.

"Go get them" I said to Nina, Fabian, and Amber. They got up and walked outside.

"Silence in court!" Mr. Sweet said walking back in. Victor walked in and said something to Vera. He sat down. I turned around and saw Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, and Jerome standing there. Nina gave me a thumbs up, and I nodded.

"I have one more piece left!" Mara said. She stood up.

"Well what is it?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"This!" Mara said. She clicked something on her laptop, and a video popped up.

_~In the video~_

_"We're getting closer to the mask!" Vera said._

_"We better be! Or else" A figure said. It turned around and Mara paused it._

_~Paused~_

"That's Rufus!" Sibuna, I, Joy, and Jerome said.

"What?" Victor asked.

"It's Rufus! Victor!" Jerome said.

"That can't possibly be him!" Victor said. Suddenly Vera's phone rang. It was on her desk. She was about to reach for it, but a pair of hands grabbed it instead.

"It says RZ!" Jerome exclamied giving the phone to Victor.

"SHE'S WORKING WITH RUFUS!" I screamed.

"The same man who once appeared in the middle of the night in my, Patricia, Joy's room when Joy wasn't here! last term!" Mara said.

"THE SAME MAN WHO KIDNAPS PEOPLE!" Amber screamed.

"And We've caught him!" Alfie said. I looked towards the door and saw Alfie standing there while Eddie had a tight grip on Rufus's Arm.

"Patricia, Eddison, Joy, Mara, Jerome, Nina, Amber, Alfie, and Fabian stay here! The rest of you out!" Mr. Sweet exclamied pointing to the door. Everyone else except Vera, Mr. Sweet, Victor, Sibuna, Joy, Jerome, Mara, Eddie, and I stayed.

"You forged your obituary!" Nina said pointing to Rufus. Victor grabbed Rufus's other arm and told Eddie to let go.

"I thought you would never figure it out!" Rufus said. Vera was running.

"SOMEONE GET VERA!" Amber screamed. Alfie ran and caught Vera. He dragged her back.

"You thought you were so clever weren't you?" Mara said looking at Vera.

"Forging as a house mother, only to get something out of it" Amber said.

"Tell me Vera are you working for Rufus?" Victor asked.

"I am so what? And I would have gotten away if it weren't for you meddleing children" Vera said.

"What are you? In a scooby doo episode?" Eddie asked. We all laughed.

"We'll take it from here" Mr. Sweet said. Alfie hand Vera over to Mr. Sweet. We all walked out the the doors.

"So Mara... How did you know?" I asked.

"Know what?" She replied.

"About Rufus" Jerome said.

"You guys aren't that great at being quiet sometimes" She said. We all laughed.

"So who's the Rufus guy excatly?" Eddie asked.

"No one important" Amber said.

"Oh come on! By the way you all looked out the window, and practically screamed it doesn't seem like he's not important" Eddie said.

"You'll know later" I said.

**Mara's Point of View**

We were all walking back to the house.

"Hey Mara" Jerome said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"All the other stuff about Vera was it fake?" He asked.

"Yup! I needed to make some stuff up so I could save the real one for last!" I replied. He laughed.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"Nothing you just sounded kinda like Amber there" Jerome said.

"I did not!" I said shoving him playfully.

"I was kidding" He replied. I looked up front to see Eddie chasing after Patricia.

"Those two love each other soo much" I said.

"What?" Jerome asked.

"Eddie and Patricia" I said.

"Oh it's soo obivious" Jerome replied.

"Kinda like Nina and Fabian all over again?" I asked.

"No because if it was they would be making nerd jokes, and being all shy" Jerome said.

"Mick and I kinda broke up yesterday" I said.

"What?" Jerome asked.

"Mick and I broke up yesterday" I replied.

"I thought you were all about the long distance relationship thing" Jerome said.

"It was too difficult to always get in touch" I replied.

"Well he's stupid! Why would someone break up with an amazing girl like you?" Jerome said. I looked at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"I'm serious" Jerome said. Fabian somehow had his guitar and started playing it. Jerome started to sing.

_Girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

"Aww Jerome!" I said giving him a hug. I kissed his cheek, and blushed.

"Look at Patricia and Eddie" Jerome said pointing to them. Fabian was next to Eddie playing his guitar while Eddie was singing.

"Wow" I replied.

"Yeah" He said. I turned to look at Jerome. He turned and looked at me. We both leaned in slowly. I felt his lips press onto mine.

Best.

Day.

EVER.

**Me: So It was Jara maybe a tiny bit of Peddie.**

**Amber: YAY JARA!**

**Joy: OMG HE SANG TO HER!**

**Nina: JARA!**

**Mara: Wow...**

**Me: Anyone up for Pizza?**

**Eddie: I'm up for Pancakes or Hoagies! **

**Patricia: Like always...**

**Nina: Let's get tacos!**

**Alfie: YAY MEXICAN FOOD!**

**Mick: I'm gonna get the cabs!**

**Joy: I'll help!**

**~a few minutes later~**

**Mara: CABS ARE HERE!**

**Amber: I'M COMING HANG ON!**

**Fabian: What's that crashing sound?**

**Eddie: Probably nothing...**

**Everyone (except Amber) : HURRY UP AMBER!**

**Amber: SHUT UP BEFORE I COME DOWNSTAIRS WITH SHARP HIGH HEELS IN MY HANDS!**

**Patricia: AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WEAR THE UGLIEST CLOTHES FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!**

***more crashing noises***

**Amber: Here I am!**

**Alfie: Perfect let's go!**

**Jerome: Okay so Eddie, Patricia, Fabian, Nina, and PeddieFabinaForever4 in one cab, and Me, Mara, Mick, Joy, Alfie, and Amber in the other one!**

**Mara: Perfect! Let's gooo!**

**Everyone: Thanks for reading! Please review! Took a long time too write!**

**Nina: Bye guys!**


End file.
